Todo cambio desde que te conoci
by alegra77
Summary: puedes pensar que conoces a una persona, pero si tomas el tiempo para conocer y descubrir su verdadero yo todo puede cambiar, y si no te das cuenta de eso puedes perder o ganar mucho mas de lo que te puedas imaginar


**TODO CAMBIO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI **

**HOLA YA VOLVI CHICOS HURRA ACABE CON EL EXAMNE Y PARA CELEBRAR TRAJE UN NUEVO FIC, UN ENMA/HARU YA QUE FUE LA PAREJA GANADORA **

**Gracias a la petición de recibir solos dos peticiones de y la otra fue de Solitaria Dame con un HIbari/Haru así que entre esas dos elegí el mensaje que me llego primero que fue **

**Y el ganador resulto ser nuestro lindo y tímido Enma**

**Pero tengo la intención también de publicar el Hibari/ Haru para Solitaria Dame después de todo ella también me dio su opinión n_n por lo cual estoy muy agradecida**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ATODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SUS OPINIONES EN MIS OTROS FICS**

**También en mis planes están el Gokudera/Haru que hace un tiempo Suno-Andrew me había pedido que le gustaría ver así que también publicare uno con esa pareja XD**

**Espero que sean pacientes con esos fics quiero actualizar mis otras historias**

**Pero por ahora espero que les guste este fic n_n**

**Chicos y chicas ya saben Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su dueño absoluto es Akira Amano y yo solo soy dueña de esta historia y otras a futuro, al igual que los personajes oc,**

**Comiencen a leer cuando quieran xd**

Dolor…

Fue lo que sentirte al escuchar las palabras que Tsuna-san te dijo

"Lo siento Haru pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos"

"y-yo q-quero a otra persona"

tu mirada de alegría flaqueo y tus boca tembló tratando de contener tus gritos de dolor

tu flequillos cubrió por un momento tu ojos castaños peleando por no llorar

Tu cuerpo tembló

Levantaste la mirada con temor pero con valentía lo hiciste

Ya savias la respuesta pero querías escucharlo de sus labios

Era mejor que todo el dolor te viniera de golpe

que tu amado acabaran tus esperanzas de una buena vez para ya no soñar un hermosos amor imposible

Era lo mejor

Ya no soñar…

Con algo imposible

Estúpida creíste que tenías una esperanza con Tsuna-san a pesar de saber la verdad

con ironía tus pensamientos se clavaron con dolor directo a tu iluso corazón, te habías puesto tus mejores ropas te habías arreglado y maquillado

Este era el día que te le declararías a Tsuna-san

él ya sabía de tus sentimientos, pero querías desmotarle que ibas enserio no querías que el pensara que era un juego

Por qué en verdad estabas enamorada de él y sentías que a él no le importaba

Lo habías citado en el parque de Nanimori

tu corazón latía como loco de alegría y emoción, tu rostro estaba tan sonrojado que si te vieran pensarían que tenías fiebre

Fiebre de amor

por favor que el acepte mis sentimientos, si los aceptas Tsuna-san te are feliz tan feliz para toda la vida

"No te arrepentirás te lo juro"

"Solo…"

"Por favor acéptame"

Habías pedido con anhelo en tu corazón

Tu más anhelado deseo

Pero…

Solo era un deseo

Los deseos no siempre se vuelven realidad, lo sabias por experiencia

Y a hora eran confirmados dolorosamente una ve mas

Los deseos y anhelos jamás se vuelven realidad

Debiste de aceptar ese hecho cuando notaste como Tsuna-san miraba con deseo y amor

A ella…

Tu mirada suplico una respuesta

Tus ojos castaños oscuros suplicaron por una respuesta aquellos ojos castaños claros que tanto adorabas pero que ahora te rechazaban con dolor

"T…Tsuna-san"

Dudaste en avanzar tus palabras, te costaba articulas aquellas palabas que te azotaban como un látigo doloroso en tu iluso corazón

"A-a ti T-te gusta Kyoko-chan? –desu"

La joven miro con pesar cuando Tsuna se sonrojo

Te miro con tristeza

"Por favor Tsuna-san no me mires así.."

"No me lo digas"

De un momento se arrepintió haberle pedido una respuesta, su subconsciente suplicaba por no escuchar esas palabras

"No lo digas Tsuna-san"

"y-yo no lo soportare"

Los ojos castaños claros de Sawada la miraron con pena

"Si a mí me gusta Kyoko-chan", con voz firme Tsuna le dijo la verdad

Él no quería seguir dándole falsas ilusiones a Haru de que podía haber algo entre ellos, solo podía sentir amistad por ella y no quería que ella siguiera con esas falsa ilusiones

Debía terminar todo eso de una vez, aunque no le gustaba lastimarla

Pero sabía que era necesario

"Lo siento en verdad Haru pero no puedo verte más que una buena amiga"

"En verdad lo siento"

Las palabras de Tsuna fueron dichas con voz segura sin vacilación

Que le dolieron hasta el fondo

Una parte de ella quería que el dudara pero sabía que él no iba a dudar

Siempre lo supo cómo miraba a su amiga Kyoko

Sus ojos se iluminaban, sus mejillas se sonrojaban y él siempre tenía una sonrisa única exclusivamente para ella

Quería llorar y suplicarle que le diera una oportunidad

Pero no lo hiso

No serviría de nada lo intento

Intento que él se fijara en ella pero nunca sucedió y era imposible que él ahora le diera una oportunidad para amarla

No la quería

Intento respirar tranquilamente no quería darle una impresión patética de ella

Le sonrió fue una sonrisa pequeña pero

Logro sonreírle

Su voz se escuchaba baja casi a punto de quebrarse

"e-entiendo Tsuna-san"

"Gracias por decirme la verdad"

"Seguimos siendo amigos verdad?"

El castaño le sonrió con tristeza

"Si seguimos siendo amigos Haru no lo dudes"

La joven soltó un suspiro queriendo recuperar las energías

Ahora le dirigió otra sonrisa pero con más vitalidad y energía

Bien será mejor que Haru se valla debo volver a casa antes que anochezca, adiós Tsuna-san no vemos-desu, la castaña empezó a emprender su camino dándole la espalda al Cataño

"¡ESPERA HARU TE ACOMPAÑO A TU CASA!"

"Hahi no te moleste Tsuna-san me gustaría ir sola por favor"

Tsuna detuvo su andar y comprendió que ella quería estar sola

"Adiós Haru", Tsuna sonrió con vacilación

"Adiós Tsuna-san", Haru sonrió con tristeza y cansancio

El castaño solo vio como Haru emprendía su marcha lejos de el cada vez más rápido hasta verla correr con todas sus energías

"Lo siento Haru", pronuncio Tsunayoshi como un susurro al aire

"Al parecer sigues siendo un Dame"

"Dame-Tsuna"

"¡HIIIEEE!" "¡REBORN ESTABAS ESCUCHADO!"

El pequeño arcaboleno salió de su escondite que era el follaje de árbol principal del parque de Nanimori

Reborn salto desde lo alto del árbol pateando a su Dame-estudiante justo en la cara

"¡ITAI REBORN ME DOLIO!"

"Silencio Dame-Tsuna, asiendo llorar a una chica no es de un digno líder Vongola"

Tsuna miro entre avergonzado y algo triste al hitman

"Era necesario Reborn no podía seguir dándole falsas esperanzas a Haru no quería que saliera lastimada a un más en un futuro"

"Pero aun así la lastimaste Tsuna"

"Lose pero es mejor ahora antes de que las cosas se complicara aún mas"

"A mí me gusta Kyoko-chan eso no cambiara, además Haru lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba pensé que iba a gritarme, golpearme o reclamarme algo pero lo tomo muy maduramente me sorprendió nunca pensé que se lo tomaría así"

"Al parecer no conocer bien a Haru Damen-Tsuna"

"He?"

"Olvídalo ya tomaste tu decisión"

"Espero que no te arrepientas en un futuro"

"Después de todo Haru es una gran chica hubiera sido una gran señora Vongola"

"¡REBORN NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!"

El hitman miro serio a su estudiante

Cosa que sorprendió en gran madera al candidato Vongola

"Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Dame-Tsuna, por que puede ser demasiado tarde"

El hitman dio un salto para volver a golpear a su estudiante

"¡ITAI REBORN DEJA DE GOLPEARME!"

"Silencio Dame-alumno regresemos mamma ya debe estar preparando la cena se nos ara tarde"

"HA, ES VERDAD"

Tanto Tsuna como Reborn se perdieron en el camino para llegar a casa

El hitman volteo su mirada por donde fue la castaña y después miro a su alumno

Cabeceo en negación, esperaba que Tsuna no llegara arrepentirse con respeto a Haru

**oooo_oooo**

QUERIA LLORAR, GRITAR, GEMIR DE DOLOR, GOLPEARSE CONTAR ALGO

Tanto dolor sentía, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de Tsuna, lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba le permitió resistir hasta que se quedó sola

Corrió entre los callejones de la ciudad de Nanimori sin rumbo fijo solo estar lo más lejos posible de Tsuna-san solamente eso, la gente la miraba desconcertados por sus lágrimas y gritos de dolor

Quería alejarse de todo quería estar a solas donde pudiera descargar su dolor

Se sentía cansada de tanto correr le dolían los pies

COMO SE ME OCURRIO TRAER ZAPATILLAS

Ha es verdad quería verse bonita para Tsuna-san

Soltó una sonrisa irónica

Empezó a caminar lentamente, las zapatillas le lastimaban mucho seguramente le provocaron unas llagas, poco a poco fue saliendo de la parte transitada de la pequeña ciudad de Nanimori, llegando a un puente, el aire pesaba con fuerza meciendo los árboles y la gran extensión de pastizal verde que se encontraba alrededor del lugar le invitaba a ceder para derramar todo su tristeza además no podía seguir caminado con esas heridas en sus pies

Tendría que tomar un descanso, con un suspiro camino hasta el pastizal muy cerca del agua que corría tranquilamente, miro su reflejo en el agua, su cabello que antes estaba peinado en una coleta con unos rulos ahora estaba desordenado su maquillaje estaba desparramado por las lágrimas y su ropa desordenada

Estaba espantosa

Sus ojos temblaron y empezó a llorar

"Estaba horrible"

"Por qué no puedes quererme Tsuna-san?"

"Por qué?"

"Que está mal en mí? –desu"

Recordó a su amiga Kyoko-chan y sonrió con tristeza

"No importa cuánto se esforzara Kyoko-chan siempre sería mejor que ella"

"Ella era más bonita, era encantadora, buena, gentil, femenina, ella era angelical"

"En cambio ella era ruidosa, siempre gritando, provocando problemas"

"Y Ella era una intrusa en la vida de Tsuna-san y los chicos solo les causaba problemas"

"Era una mujer estúpida como decia Gokudera"

"Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?", pregunto al viento

"Porque no puedes amarme Tsuna"

"Yo te quiero"

Cerro sus ojos mientras salían lágrimas de estos, desato sus cabellos que se desparramaron en su espalda y a los costado de su pequeño rostro,

Los volvió abrir y con el agua del rio empezó a lavarse la cara contra los restos de maquillaje escurridos que tenía en el rostro

"Que patética me veo, entre lágrimas no dejo de rebajarse"

Se sentía terrible

"No parar de llorar ese día el peor de toda su vida"

**oooo_oooo**

"¡POR QUE SOLO ESTO ME PASA AMI!"

Un joven pelirrojo corría como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras era perseguido por un furioso perro que tenía toda la intensión de morderlo

"¡LO SIENTO NO QUERIA PISARTE!"

Con gritos de disculpa asía el canino Enma corría por su vida

Había ido a la tienda para comprar comida para los pequeños gatitos que había encontrado abandonados los alimentaba todos los días

Al parecer este día le había ido muy bien, no se había encontrado con abusadores ni con ladrones no había provocado si querer daños a terceros,

Al perecer este era su día

Había salido de la tienda con una peculiar alegría, ya se imaginaba la cara de los pequeños gatitos al ver la comida que les llevaba,

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa, emprendo camino hasta que escucho un potente gruñido

Uno muy amenazador

Vio sus pie que había pisado algo siguió su mirada hasta toparse con la cara de furiosa molestia de un perro

"¡HAAA LO SIENTO!"

Se disculpó pero el perro al parecer no acepto sus disculpas por que empezó a ladrarle y perseguirlo y Enma respondió a sus sentidos de supervivencia

Corrió por su vida

"¡ESTE NO FUE MI DIA!"

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo había llegado a la conclusión que este día que empezaba bien debía terminar peor

Sin pensar que tal vez las cosas pueden cambiar

Los personas solo miraban con impresión y cierta pena al pobre chico pelirrojo que se encontraba siendo perseguido por un perro

**oooo_oooo**

Enma estaba cansado había corrido por toda Nanimori y no lograba perder a ese temible perro

Nunca había tenido el aprecio por los caninos desde que era pequeño

Porque tengo mala suerte, se quejó internamente Enma

Mientras corría vio un pequeño callejón donde aprovecho la distracción de su perseguidor y se ocultó en el

El perro noto que había perdido su presa soltó un gruñido de disgusto y se retiro

El nervioso pelirrojo espero un tiempo para salir y esperar hasta que el canino se hubiera ido en verdad, miro cuidadosamente por las calles deshabitadas no había nadie

Suspiro con alivio y luego empezó a caminar casadamente había hecho un bue recorrido corriendo y estaba cansado y ahora debía caminar hasta dónde estaban los gatitos y eso era hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad

Ahora suspiro con cansancio había corrido en dirección contraria tenía que caminar otra vez hasta su regreso

**oooo_oooo**

Cuando Enma llegó hasta su destino su rostro estaba completamente fatigado y se encontraba recuperando el aire camino hasta la gran extensión de pastizal y bajo cuidadosamente hasta llegar debajo de un puente donde había una caja de cartón camino hasta ella y vio a dos pequeños gatitos jugar entre si y cuando lo vieron torpemente los mínimos intentaron salir de la caja para llegar a su lado

"Nya " "nya"

"e-esperen yo los sacare"

amablemente el joven pellirrojo tomo a los gatitos que cariñosamente se acorrucaron en su regazo, mientras que el habría las latas de atún y leche y las ponía en unos platos que estaban a un lado de la caja

los gatitos rápidamente corrieron a los platos de comida y empezaron a comer

El pelirrojo se sentó y respiro el aire fresco y limpio

de todos los lugares de Nanimori le gustaba ese lugar era muy tranquilo casi nadie pasaba por aquí eso le gustaba

le gustaba la tranquilidad y la naturaleza donde nadie podía molestarlo, además ese lugar fue donde él y Tsuna-kun lograron conocerse mejor, sonrió recordaba perfectamente cuando estaba cosiendo su pantalón y depréndete Tsuna-kun había llegado de improviso tanto era su nerviosismo al verlo que rápidamente se puso el patalón pero lo había cosido mal atorándose y torpemente cayendo al rio y mientras que Tsuna-kun intento ayudarlo pero igualmente cayo con él, después de eso lo había amablemente invitado a su casa pudo sentir su amabilidad y calidez a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estaban metidos Tusna-kun siempre confió en el

una sonrisa salió de improviso de sus labios antes los recuerdos

salió de sus pensamientos cuando los gatitos se acercaron a él pidiendo que los acariciara

"nya" " nya"

Enma a acaricio sus peluditas orejas con justo sonrió felizmente y después su semblante se entristeció un poco

Los observo jugar entre ellos en su regazo y sonrió

"Nya" "nya"

Si no conseguía un lugar para los gatitos algo malo les podría pasar no podía estar pendiente de ellos siempre y eso era preocupante no había espacio donde vivía apenas él y su famiglia podían estar

Ese era un problema siempre se peleaban por el espacio y temía que un arranque de ira sean capaz de destruir el lugar y si eso ocurría no tendrán donde vivir

Suspiro donde podía darle a los gatitos un lugar donde vivir?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando los mininos corrieron lejos de el mientras jugaban entre si

"c-chicos esperen no pueden ir tan lejos es peligroso"

Escucho los hipidos y quejidos de alguien

Lentamente fue caminando hasta donde provenía la vos de alguien llorando

Debería ir hacia haya no era grosero de su parte molestar?

Pero debía buscar a los gatitos que había corrido hacia esa dirección, continuo caminando hasta llagar unos cuantos metros más hasta que vio a una chica sentada cerca de la orilla del rio no pudo ver su cara

Después se percató que los gatitos corrían entre sus juegos hasta la joven que estaba sentada cerca del rio se alerto

"Porque no puedo ser como Kyoko-chan"

"Si fuera como ella tal vez Tsuna-san me quisiera?-desu"

Enma al escuchar esas palabras se desconcertó

Haru mientras miraba con tristeza su reflejo en el rio, sintió un pequeño jalón en sus ropas miro hacia abajo y se encontró con dos lindos gatitos que la miraban curiosos

,Haru rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos

"Hahi pero que hacen aquí pequeños es peligroso estar por aquí"

Sonrió con tristeza

"Están solos igual que yo?"

"Nya" "nya"

"Son muy kawais"

La castaña los tomo en su regazo y los acaricio tiernamente

Enma no sabía qué hacer si seguía hasta llegar a los gatitos seria descubierto por la joven pensaría que estaba espiándola, pero si se iba qué pasaría con los gatitos en un movimientos de indecisión al querer dar un paso atrás no logro equilibrase y callo de frente en el suelo

"¡ITAI!"

"HAHI"

Haru del susto volteo a ver dónde provino el fuerte ruido y el quejido, expandió sus ojos y se topó con un pelirrojo que estaba tirado boca abajo en el pastizal

" Kozato-san?"

El mencionado alzo su cara llena de polvo hacia la chica que lo llamo y amplio sus ojos de la impresión

"M-Mi-u-ra-san", respondió en un tartamudeo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba

"Estas bien", la castaña rápidamente se levantó para llegar hacia él y le ofreció su mano como apoyo para que se levantara

Enma dudo en aceptar su ayuda pero la acepto nervioso

Haru le sonrió y él se sonrojo

"Que haces aquí kozato-san?", Pregunto en un susurro la castaña mientras se sentaba nuevamente cerca del rio con los gatitos en su regazo

Enma no sabía qué hacer, esa chica si bien recordaba se llamaba Miura Haru y era una de las amigas de Tsuna-kun, casi nunca la había visto solo un par de veces, pero podía recordarla era una chica algo extraña, le gustaba disfrazarse y tenía un característico y singular expresiones con su hahi y desu, siempre llevaba una sonrisa radiante que plasmaba la alegría en vida

No la había reconocido por llevar el cabello suelto ya que siempre llevaba una coleta

Pudo reconocerla después de escuchar su peculiar exclamación y al verla solo pudo sonrojarse de vergüenza por enseñarle una escena embarazosa de el al caerse

Y no sabía qué hacer si iré y disculparse pero lo detenían los gatitos

Haru lo miro con curiosidad y vio que los gatitos que tenía en su regazo querían salir de su cuidado y llegar hasta el

"Kotazo-san los gatitos son tuyos?-desu", pregunto curiosa

"he-e ha-a-i"

La castaña sonrió con pocas energía," son muy kawai"

Enma noto algo extraño en la amiga de Tsuna-kun sus ojos se veían algo rojos y su radiante sonrisa que siempre la acompañaban ahora era una cansada y triste

"Por qué no te sientas Kotazo-san es cansado estar parado durante un buen tiempo no?"

"He? ha-a-i"

El pelirrojo se acercó tímidamente y se sentó a un lado de la castaña que admiraba el paisaje con sus ojos tristes y perdidos

La joven volteo su mirada para verlo y lo miro con mucho análisis

Kotazo Enma ese chico era un nuevo amigo que Tsuna-san había hecho no hace mucho tiempo, lo poco que sabía de él era que también era un líder de una famiglia mafiosa los Shimon, según los que le había contado Reborn-chan el ancestro de Kotazo-san y el de Tsuna-san era muy buenos amigos

Haru encontró curioso la forma en que Enma se sonrojo cuando noto que lo miraba

Sabía que Kotazo-san era un chico muy tímido desde la primera vez que lo vio se había mostrado algo cohibido con gente desconocida, muy pocas veces lo había visto siempre tenía una apariencia algo triste y sombría, cuerpo delgado, cabellos cortos alborotados rojos

Dueño de unos singulares ojos color rojo vino y sus pupilas tenía una forma muy singular que lograban llamar su atención

No lo había notado pero Kotazo-san era lindo

Era un chico extraño pero de alguna forma podía asegurar que era un gran chico después de todo Tsuna-san siempre atraía a personas maravillosas y Enma no debería ser la excepción

Tsuna-san era maravilloso siempre lograba a ser cosas increíbles que lograban de alguna forma atraer a las personas, llegando a admirarlo y respetarlo, fue eso mismo que logro atraerla hacia él, pero él no podía ser de ella solamente podía ser una amiga más, solo eso, la sonrisa que ases unos minutos la a acompañaba empezó a quebrase y su boca y ojos empezaron a llorar en un acto para que no la viera llorar el chico que tenia a un lado con sus manas tapo su rostro y empezó a sacar pequeños quejidos de dolor

Enma se había asustado, la joven que hace unos minutos le había sonreído y lo miraba detenidamente había comenzado a llorar de la nada, agito sus manos con desesperación

AHORA QUE ASIA

"M-M-Miura-san, po-or fa-vor-no-llo-res"

"Nya" "nya"

Los gatitos intentaron llamar su atención las orejas mininas se encontraban agachadas por la tristeza por esa persona que les dio cariños ase un momentos empezaba a llorara

Miura alzo su mirada asía Enma

"l-lo siento-desu"

"Me veo patética verdad?"

"Ni siquiera puedo contenerme"

"E-en verdad lo siento-desu"

"Dime Kotazo-san soy molesta?"

"Soy fea?"

"Que hay mal en mí?"

"H-HE?", el joven se sonrojo cuando la chica se acercó aún más a el mientras lo veía con aquellos ojos grandes y redondos color chocolate su mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas asían relucir aún más sus ojos, sus cabellos castaños estaban levemente ondulados logrando remarcar su cara que estaba sonrojada por el llanto

No lo había notado antes pero Miura-san era muy hermosa

Ante sus pensamientos Enma solo pudo sonrojarse más

"D-Dime Kotazo-san hay algo malo en mí?"

"Y-Yo", el chico no sabía que decir

Haru agacho la cabeza en tristeza

"Lo siento mucho-desu"

"No debí asustarte, estoy dolida y de repente salto un arrebato en mi"

"Perdón-desu", entre lágrimas Haru tarto de limpiarse las lagrimas

Uno de los gatitos empezó a ronronear acurrucándose más en su regazo mientras que el otro minino trataba de escalar a su hombro y empezaba a carrucarse en su cuello

"Al parecer les agrado-desu", sonrío con poco animo la castaña

Enma miraba contrariado a Haru no sabía qué hacer o que decir no sabía tratar con chicas con las únicas que convivía era con Adelheid y Shittopi-chan y no parecía ser un buen ejemplo para tratar de animar a Miura-san

"Me rechazaron"

"H-He?", Enma con sorpresa exclamo mientras sus ojos se ampliaban

"Tsuna-san me rechazo", con un susurro roto Haru le dijo a Enma

"Tsuna-san es un chico increíble me enamore de el cuándo él se arriesgó para salvarme de ahogarme se volvió mi héroe, fui descubriendo que era increíble y me enamore perdidamente de el "

"Siempre supe que Tsuna-san estaba enamorado de Kyoko-chan, desde que lo conocí siempre vi que el miraba con amor a ella, pero no quise hacer caso y seguí insistiendo, pero solo logre molestarlo e incomodarlo "

"Soy una molestia, solo causo problemas a él y a los chicos, por eso Tsuna-san no me quiere, siempre lo he sabido el no soporta mi presencia siempre busca una manera de evitarme"

"Y Y-o", la joven empezó a llorar más, " n-no quería aceptarlo y solo logre que me evitara más, insistí hasta que el tubo que detenerme y me rechazo"

"¡SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!", un grito recriminado así si misma Haru se rebajo

"¡NO ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!"

"¡HAHI!"

Haru se sorprendió al toparse una con una mirada llena de fiereza en el rostro de Kotazo-san, sus ojos mostraban una convicción y seguridad que la deslumbraron tenía una mirada imponente, el pelirrojo coloco sus manos en los hombros de la castaña y acerco su rostro cerca de ella

"¡No eres una estúpida Miura-san, eres una gran persona siempre sonriéndole a Tsuna-kun!"

"a pesar de los problemas que se encuentra Tsuna-kun siempre has estado apoyándolo con tu sonrisa y tus palabras de aliento, no temiéndole a nada a pesar de saber lo peligroso que es la mafia siempre has estado a su lado sin dudar ni vacilar como lo han hecho sasagawa-san y Kurokawa-san lo sé porque las pocas veces que te he visto lo demuestras con una gran convicción y una radiante sonrisa"

"¡ERES INCLEIBLE, ASI QUE NUNCA TE REBAJE MIURA-SAN , TSUNA-KUN ES AFORTUNADO POR QUERERLO Y SIE EL NO LO PUEDE VER SIENTO LASTIMA POR EL!"

Ante las palabras de Enma Haru se sintió nerviosa su corazón latió velozmente mientras se sonrojaba por su proximidad, sus lágrimas empezaron a desaparecer se quedó completamente petrificada sin moverse

En cuanto a lo que termino de gritar Enma rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo completamente, Haru pudo ver que el rojo le subió hasta las orejas sus ojos color Vino miraban asía otro lado evitando mirarla pero aun así Enma no alejo su rostro del de ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que esta cerca de Miura, dio un paso asía tras y torpemente callo de sentón en el suelo

"¡ITA!"

"Por qué solo esto me paso a mí?", se quejó el pelirrojo

"L-lo siento m-mucho Miura-san no era mi intención"

"Y-yo solo quería"

El joven solo balbuceaba unas cuantas cosas que Haru no lograba conectar para disculparse pero para Haru de alguna forma encontró encantador

Miura soltó una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó a Enma, la castaña empezó a levantarse mientras que los gatitos bajaron de su regazo y empezaron a jugar entre sí en le pastizal, le extendió la mano nuevamente para que se levantara

"Gracias -desu"

"Kotazo-san es una persona extraordinaria-desu"

"Me has levantado el ánimo, en verdad gracias

"Confío en tus palabras"

Haru le sonrió cálidamente a Enma

Quien tímidamente acepto nuevamente su mano

**oooo_oooo**

ahora se encontraban sentados el uno al lado del otro en un silencio para nada incomodo admirando el paisaje mientras que los gatitos jugaban en medio de ellos,

Haru se sentía mejor Kotazo-san le había alzado el ánimo, sorprendiéndola nunca pensó que llegara actuar así para defenderla de sí misma, él era un chico bueno e increíble,

Lo observo mientras el mantenía su vista al frente después los gatitos corrieron a su lado y el los tomo mientras acariciaba el esponjoso pelaje de los mininos, Kotazo-san se mostraba más tranquilo ya no estaba esa aura de nerviosismo e acomodación que tenía ase no poco cuando estaba a su lado

Será que Kotazo-san reconoció su cercanía a más que una mera extraña?

No sabía por qué pero eso le alegraba

Gracias a Kotazo-san se sintió mucho mejor y con ánimos para sonreír de verdad y aunque en su corazón toda había hay dolor y sabía que aun seguirá ese sentimiento y que doliera mucho más cuando volviera a ver a Tsuna-san mientras el miraba a su amiga Kyoko-chan

Pero pudo conseguir consuelo por parte de una agradable persona, que la animo a salir adelante

Tal vez

Solo tal vez

Con el tiempo sea capaz de aceptar ser solo una amiga para Tsuna-san y su corazón ya no se sienta destrozado

Enma alzo su mirada y vio que Miura-san le sonreía se sonrojo otra vez, pero esta vez el no bajo su mirada ni volteo a otro lado, le dedico una tímida sonrisa en respuesta,

Se alegraba que Miura-san volviera recuperar ese brillos en su mirada y la sonrisa radiante que siempre la caracterizaba, ella era una gran persona

Se miraron entre si mientras que el cielo completamente azul cambiaba a uno rojo anunciando el atardecer y un aviso para la venida de la noche

"Creo que debo irme-desu"

"Pronto llegara la noche y debo llegar a mi casa"

Ante las palabras de la castaña Enma se levantó con torpeza

"C-Cre-o que yo tan bien me iré Miura-san debo volver t-temprano a Adelheid se molestara"

"HA Suzuki-san"

"H-Ha-i ella se molestara si no llego temprano"

"Por cierto todo este tiempo no te he preguntado cómo se llaman los gatitos "

"Ho e-e-verdad no te lo había dicho"

El pelirrojo miro a los felinos

"El de pelaje naranja con rallas se llama Tora"

Después miro al otro felino

"El de pelaje blanco con manchas cafés es Toru"

"Son bonitos nombres-desu"

Haru sonrió un poco mientras caminaba junto a Enma por los pastizales ya no le dolían tanto sus pies,

Kotazo-san había tomado más confianza hacia ella y le estaba empezando a contar cosas un poco más personales

Los gatitos que estaban en los brazos de Enma se acurrucaban más en el pecho del chico, esa tierna acción de los animalitos hiso a Haru sonreír internamente

Al parecer Kotazo-san era un chico muy sensible y lograba comunicarse muy bien con los peluditos felinos

Se extrañó cuando Enma bajo hasta el puente vio una caja de cartón y platos de comida

Kotazo-san

El joven volteo a verla

"H-Hai?"

"Los gatitos se quedaran aquí?"

Enma frunce el ceño con preocupación y asiente

"No puedo llevarlos conmigo porque no tengo espacio he estado alimentándolos todo los días pero me preocupa dejarlos solos y no puedo verlos todo el tiempo, no he podido conseguir un mejor lugar"

"Entiendo-desu"

"Pero es peligroso dejarlos solos aún son pequeños puede pasarles algo y en la noche pueden aparecer animales salvajes que salen del bosque"

"e-eso lo sé pero no encuentro una solución, por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer "

Haru se preocupó esos lindos gatitos podían ser comida para algún animal peligroso, de repente su mirada cambio como un flash resplandeciente

Enma le vio curioso por su expresión pudo ver que sus ojos resplandecían

"¡YA LOSE, KOTAZO-SAN POR QUE NO LOS GATITOS SE QUEDAN CONMIGO-DESU!"

"h-he? "

"¡SI TENGO MUCHO ESPACIO ESO ES PERFECTO QUE TE PARECE?!"

"H-he- bueno creo que no es una mala idea "

"No será un inconveniente para ti?"

"Nop el lugar donde vivo es algo grande y muy espacioso no tengo ningún inconveniente"

"Claro si no es molestia para ti Kotazo-san"

"n-n-o es ninguna molestia Miura-san seria de mucha ayuda"

"Gracias", Enma sonrió tímidamente pero con agradecimiento

"hahi, Kotazo-san la que debería dar las gracias soy yo…"

"Después de todo tú fuiste quien me animo y me hizo sentir mejor la que debería estar agradecida soy yo"

"Gracias Kotazo-san –desu"

El mencionado solo se sonrojo y mostro una mirada tímida

"D-De na-da "

**oooo_oooo**

ambos chicos se encontraban en medio de la calle poco a poco los faros empezaban a iluminar como un lumbral para los caminantes nocturnos

Haru sostenida la caja con los pequeños mininos adentros, interés ellos sacaban sus cabecitas para mirada a Enma que estaba aún lado de ellos mirándolos

El pelirrojo los acaricio por última vez

"C-creo que debo irme", menciono el pelirrojo

"Bien-desu no te preocupes cuidare bien de ellos"

"Descuida estarán bien lo prometo, podrás verlos cuando quieras-desu,"

"Ten "

El joven acepto el pequeño trozo de papel que sostenía la castaña

"Es la dirección de mi casa y el número de mi teléfono, solo tienes que llamarme y ya esta "

"No te estoy causando molestias con esto"

La castaña cabeceo, "no te preocupes además estos gatitos son tus amigos no?"

Ante sus palabras Enma expandió su mirada de asombro y cabeceo en acuerdo

"Es normal que quieras saber cómo están después de todo tu siempre los has cuidado-desu"

"No es así?"

"H-a-i"

"Gracias Miura-san"

"Haru"

"He?"

"Llámame Haru"

"Somos amigos no? Entonces no hay necesidad que me llames por mi apellido, eso sería raro no crees-desu"

Haru sonrió felizmente

Mientras tanto Enma solo seguía viendo a la castaña con asombro

Miura-san era un persona con la que lograba sentirse tranquilo y cómodo, fue muy amable con él, además de que le estaba ayudando con el cuidado de los gatitos y ahora le ofrecía su amistad y le estaba dando permiso para llamarla por su nombre, muy pocas personas habían sido amables con él y pocos le había ofrecido amistad

Pero ella le estaba ofreciendo la suya con una cálida sonrisa

Enma agacho la cabeza con nerviosismo

"E..to si no quieres no te obligare-desu no quería molestarte"

"¡NO ESTA MOLESTANDO!", el pelirrojo raídamente corrigió su error

"¿Hahi?"

"l-lo siento no era mi intención q-que pensaras mal, es que no pensé que me consideraras un amigo"

"hahi por qué?"

"B-bueno y-yo a mayoría de las personas no les agrado"

"Porque-desu ere un gran chico"

La castaña volvió sonreírle mientras que el pellirrojo se sonrojaba más

"a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás, a mí me agradas mucho y yo te considero un amigo"

"Tú me consideras una amiga?"

Le chico impresionado se acercó un poco más a la castaña y le dedico una sonrisa pequeña

"S-si te considero una amiga"

"Entonces no dudes en hablarme por mi nombre-desu "

El chico intento pronunciar su nombre

A la atenta mirada de Haru

"H-Haru-chan"

"Si Enma-kun?"

Enma siguió admirándola con asombro

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos para después saltar unas risas divertidas

Haru alzo su brazo en despedida al pelirrojo quien correspondió su acción con una pequeña sonrisa

Enma vio desaparecer la figura de Haru poco a poco por alguna razón se sentía feliz había hecho una nueva amistad una chica divertida y amable

Haber pensado que esta día no sería uno bueno para el resulto ser una realmente bueno

Mientras que Haru caminaba tranquilamente con los pequeños felinos tenía una pequeña sonrisa, puede que este día hubiera sido el más horrible de toda su vida al ser rechazada por Tsuna-san no se deprimiría ni se doblegaría a la tristeza y mucho menos se rebajaría a ella misma porque Tsuna-san no la quisiera

A pesar de seguir amando a Tsuna-san trataría de alegar esos sentimientos porque solamente le harían más daño

Era lo suficientemente madura para aceptar con resignación

Se olvidaría de el

Ya no lo amaría

Lo vería solo con un amigo

Solo sería una amiga para el

No sería una carga ni una molestia

Tartaria de desaparecer esos sentimientos de amor que tenía por el

Tal vez Tsuna-san no era su alma gemela

Solo tal vez su verdadero amor fuera alguien más

Que esperaba ansioso por conocerla y corresponderle su amor

Un amor del cual no se arrepentiría por sentir

Alguien que la ame de verdad

Alguien a quien pudiera amar

Recordó las palabras reconfortarles de Enma-kun y sonrió

Al parecer este día no fue el peor de todos porque había hecho un nuevo amigo

Un chico increíble

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO CHICOS? XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si no estoy lista para sus regañisas xd**

**La relación de Haru y Enma será al principio amistosa después poco a poco empezaran a sentir esas metafóricas mariposas en el estómago :)**

**Espero que sigan esta historia y la reciban cálidamente al igual que mis otras historias**

**Para: **

**De: alegra77**

**ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO n_n Y TAMBIEN A MIS LECTORES**

**Bien mina me despido ya lo saben muy bien espero sus comentarios y griticas todo será bien recibido xd, nos leemos en el Capítulo 2**

**Una hurra por **

**ENMA Y HARU LOS DOS SON ADORABLES**

**Bye bye XD**


End file.
